<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I didnt know i liked him (kagehina) by nishinoyas_shoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410539">I didnt know i liked him (kagehina)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishinoyas_shoe/pseuds/nishinoyas_shoe'>nishinoyas_shoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! AU Week, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishinoyas_shoe/pseuds/nishinoyas_shoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata feels nervous around Kageyama and doesn't know until he finds out....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time ever doing something like this. if you want you can hear the audio on my YouTube channel.Its called nishinoya's shoe. i dont think its going to be out right now but maybe on the 19th of February so look out for that. This has only like one bad word it in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata and Kageyama have been volleyball partners for a few months nothing more nothing less. They played volleyball together every time they could. Hinata started to get nervous every time he saw Kageyama. He didn't know why because it's his first time ever feeling that way.</p><p>Hinata's POV:<br/>
“Why am I feeling like this? Why?” i said.</p><p>Hinata laying on his bed looking up on the ceiling.<br/>
He stayed like that until he fell asleep.</p><p>The next day...<br/>
Hinata went to all his classes thinking about why he felt that way.</p><p>"Hello? Hinata can you read the second paragraph? HINATA" the teacher yelled, making Hinata jump.<br/>
"Oh yea sure sorry about that" i said…</p><p>At volleyball practice...<br/>
Hinata went and got a chance to play. He was excited to play but he was nervous.</p><p>"Hey man are you ok? You seen off" said Tanaka with a worry face<br/>
"I'm ok" said Hinata with a fake smile.</p><p>Kageyama ran up to Hinata and started talking. Kageyama wanted to try something out. Hinata just looked at his face not paying attention to anything he was saying. "Hinata? Hinata? HINATA!" Kagayama yelled. "Oh sorry" Hinata said with a chuckle. "Ok.. So what do you think?" Said Kageyama "Sorry i wasn't listening" said Hinata "BOKE HINATA BOKE" said Kageyama</p><p>After Kageyama explained again they started practicing. Hinata wasn't doing his best so Kageyama was frustrated that he wasn't putting his 100% into it. "WHY ARE YOU NOT HITTING THEM" said Kageyama angrily. "I need a break" said Hinata "I'll be right back" Hinata got his water bottle and walked out of the gym leaving Kageyama.</p><p>Kageyama's POV:<br/>
"What the fuck is wrong with him" Kageyama walked over to get his water bottle and drank from it. After he went to talk to Suga.</p><p>"Hey suga san" i said "Oh hi Kageyama what's up why aren't you practicing" said Suga</p><p>"Well have you talked to Hinata? He seems off today." i said with a worried face "No, I haven't, I'll talk to him. Um, where is he?" Suga said, looking around to see where he was. "He went outside for a break" I said "Ok thanks" said suga as he walked out the gym waving to Kageyama "No problem” I said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata's POV:<br/>"I can't even focus ugh why do i feel like this? what is this!" </p><p>He sat down on the concrete with his head down trying to not think of it and trying to think of something else. Just when he was getting it off his mind suga his upperclassmen and teammate came out of the gym and went up to him saying </p><p>“Hey Hinata, I heard you were not doing well today with volleyball. Are you not feeling well? If not, I can tell Dachi that you're not feeling well so you can go home for today” said Suga with a worried face. </p><p>“No, im fine, just today is not my day, something has been on my mind recently” i said<br/>“Then what's on your mind?” said Suga “ I don't know how to say this.” i said with my face looking down on the ground and playing with my fingers. “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,” said Suga. </p><p>“No, I'll tell you because I kinda need help with this. Um… ok  well recently I've been getting nervous around Kageyama and I don't know why. It's not like I'm scared of him or something like that, like the first time I met him maybe, but I know him now so why am I so nervous? I don't understand!” I said. Hinata looked up at Suga and he had a smile on his face. </p><p>“ I think you like him,” Suga said. “I like him? like i like like him!” I said. “Yea that's what it seems” Suga said “ I didn't know i liked gym” Hinata said with a surprised look “ Now we need to go back to the gym. Don't be distracted , ok?” said Suga while patting his head on his to the gym door “ ok i said” </p><p>Hinata was surprised but happy because now he knows why he was acting the way he was acting but he couldn't really get it off his mind now that he knew. Hinata and kageyama were practicing a new technique.</p><p>“THAT ONE WAS THE CLOSEST WE HAVE GOTTEN SO FAR!” Hinata said with excitement “whatever it still wasn't it” said kageyama. “we will get it right you'll see” said Hinata “you mean YOU will get it right because i'm doing everything perfect” said kageyama “so mean bakayama” said Hinata with a pouty face. </p><p>Kageyama went up to him and patted his head. Hinata of course got flustered. “K-kageyama what are you doing?” said Hinata “I dont know youre hair just looked fluffy” said Kageyama turning away so Hinata couldn't see his face that is now red. Soon after they started to practice again. </p><p>A few days later…<br/>Hinata didn't know if kagayama even liked him back. So he went to talk to Suga about it and thats when he found out that Suga was gay too.</p><p>”WAIT YOURE GAY TOO!” said Hinata “yea i am” said Suga with a chuckle. “So who do you like? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,” said Hinata. “No it's ok i'll tell you it's Dachi,” said Suga with a chuckle.  “Wow I didn't know, wait are you too?” said Hinata </p><p>“Yea we are a thing we started dating a few months ago” said Suga “oh wow” said Hinata “Did you ask him out or did he ask you out and how did you guys do it?” said hinata “ i ask him out actually i just ask him to hangout somewhere and during it i told him and he me back and we started dating since then” said Suga “WAIT ARE YOU PLANING TO TELL HIM THAT YOU LIKE HIM!” said Suga with excitement.</p><p>“Um… yea i guess i don't know, i don't even know if he likes me back. I am scared like what if he doesn't like me back and our friendship is ruined and it will never go back how it use to be.” said Hinata  “OMG YESS WHEN WHERE OMG can i help you” said Suga </p><p> </p><p>“I said that i don't even know yet and also don't know if he likes me back” said Hinata “REALLY omg ok but i think he likes you” said Suga “how do you know that dont bring my hopes up” said Hinata “you really don't see it?” said Suga “see what” said Hinata “How he treats you, he treats you better than anyone on the team” said Suga "No he's just being nice and he doesn't like Tsukishima anyways" said Hinata. </p><p>"No, he is nicer to you and you too hang out more" said Suga. " Do you really think he likes me?" said Hinata. "Yes i do!"said Suga. "Then how do i tell him?"said Hinata. "I don't know but I know someone who can help," said Suga. "I'll tell you tomorrow be at the park by the mall at 4pm ok?" said Suga. "Ok i'll be there"said Hinata. </p><p>They wave goodbye and go different ways. </p><p>Hinata's POV:<br/>"Who is he asking for help? WAIT IS HE GOING TO TELL THEM WHO I LIKE! No Suga wouldn't do that." </p><p>Hinata got to his house and opened the door with his key. As soon as he opened the Natsu his little came running up to him and gave him a hug. "You're home nii-chan!" Natsu said with a big smile "hello Natsu, are you hungry, did you do your homework" said Hinata. "Yea i am and no, i need help" said Natsu...</p><p>Hinata made food and helped Natsu with her homework. Later he did his homework and as soon as he was done he went outside to practice his volleyball. After practicing he went to put his sister to bed and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next day...<br/>
Hinata went through out his day like normal but with one thought in his mind, who can be the person that will help him. </p><p>After school...<br/>
"Hey Natsu I have to go out for a bit pls don't open it to anyone you don't know and if you need anything you know my number ok" said Hinata "yea yea just go bye" said Natsu "ok bye" said Hinata. </p><p>Hinata texted Suga that he was on his way and that he was 5 minutes away. He saw Suga and two other people there and he couldn't really tell who they were because he was pretty far away still. "I thought there was going to be one person, not two but if they can help me, but i don't care as long as they can help me" said Hinata in his mind. </p><p>"Hi Hinata you're finally here" said Suga "Hi suga" said Hinata “Hi Suga” said Hinata and looked over to see that Kiyoko and Yachi were standing there.”Hello Kiyoko and Yachi” said Hinata “Hi Hinata” said both Kiyoko and Yachi.</p><p>“So you girls are here to help me right?” said Hinata “yea we are!” said Yachi “don't worry i didn't tell them who you like” said Suga. “Oh ok it's ok if they know though” said Hinata “So who's the lucky girl or guy?” said Kiyoko “it's Kageyama” Hinata said while he looked to the ground to hide his blush. “So you want to tell him you like him right?” said Kiyoko “well yea” said Hinata. </p><p>They talked about how he was going to tell him and they came to a conclusion that he was going to ask Kageyama to practice with him in the park and he was going to tell him there. “So that is right?” said Yachi </p><p>“Yea that's a great idea guys! Thank you so much guys” said Hinata “No problem we wanted to help you” said Kiyoko “that's right” said Yachi. “Again thank you so much!” said Hinata with a big smile on his face. “You're welcome Hinata anyways it's getting late so i'm going to head home now bye” “bye Suga” said Hinata waving bye to Suga. “Well we have to go now too bye” Yachi “wait Yachi should we tell him” said Kiyoko </p><p>“Tell me what?” said Hinata “Sure why not” said Yachi. “Me and Yachi are dating” said Kiyoko “REALLY!” said Hinata “Yea… but don't tell anyone else we don't want to tell anyone yet well suga knows so yea” said Yachi “yea i wont ok bye” said Hinata.”Bye”said both Kiyoko and Yachi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the confession…</p><p>Hinata was very nervous about the idea of him telling Kageyama that he liked him. "What if he really doesn't like me back, what if he was actually just trying to be nice" Hinata thought. Just what if… He was dozing off when Yachi came up to him. " Hi Hinata, what are you doing here?"said Yachi. Hinata was on a bench and it was lunch time. He usually sat with his friends like Yachi and Kageyama and others. </p><p>"Oh um… i don't know i came here to clear my mind up" said Hinata looking up to the sky. "Is it about the thing?" said Yachi "yea… like what if he doesn't like me what if-" said Hinata and Yachi cut him off "DON'T THINK WHAT IF! i'm sorry for yelling but you shouldn't think about that, and if it does happen, Kiyoko, Suga,and me will take you out so you clear your mind ok?" Said Yachi "Ok! I won't" aid Hinata with a smile on his face.</p><p>At Volleyball practice...</p><p>"NICE KILL TANAKA" said Nishinoya "WO WE ARE WINNING"said Tanaka. They were playing a volleyball game. Kageyama set to Hinata and Hinata ran to where Kageyama set and hit it making Hinata's team win 25 to 22. "GOOD JOB HINATA" said Nishinoya and Tanaka. </p><p>"Thank you, but I couldn't do it if Kageyama didn't set" said Hinata, scratching his hair and smiling with his eyes closed. No one saw that Kageyama was red because he looked away. "Whatever its t" said Kageyama. "All that matters is that we won right" said Hinata.</p><p>Volleyball practice ended and he was going to ask Kageyama to go to the park to practice. He was nervous but he was going to do it. He walked up to Kageyama and tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Kageyama~ "said Hinata. Kageyama turned around to see Hinata with a smile. "Yes? What do you want?" said Kageyama "um... i just wanted to know if you wanted to practice our volleyball at the park?" said Hinata "sure why not what time?" said Kageyama. " Is 5 good?" said Hinata "yea i'll meet you there" said Kageyama as he walked away waving. "Ok bye!"said Hinata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At HInata's house..</p><p>“Hey mom, I'm going out with a friend to the park.”said Hinata “ok hunny, be back by 9 ok”Hinatas mom said while kissing HInata's head. “Ok mom bye” said Hinata while waving bye. “bye” said Hinata's mom while waving bye to Hinata.</p><p>At the park…</p><p>HInata got to the park and Kageyama wasn't there yet because he was 10 minutes earlier. He was waiting for Kageyama when he got a text from Kageyama saying that he was around 5 minutes away. He texted back saying that ok that he was already there. He was looking around to see where Kageyama was and he saw Kageyama walking to him. Hinata waved at him to tell him that. “Hello Kageyama,” said Hinata. “Hello,” said Kageyama while taking out a volleyball. They started practicing volleyball. They had some small talk but it was mostly volleyball related. </p><p>Hinata's POV:</p><p>“Should i tell him now? I don't know. You know what I'm going to do it” Hinata said in his head.</p><p>“Kageyama…” said Hinata “yea?”said Kageyama “can i tell you the real reason i told you to come to the park?” said Hinata “what's the reason” Kageyama said. “Um, I wanted to tell you something,” said Hinata. “Ok, what is it?” said kageyama. “I- I like you,” said Hinata while looking down to hide his blush. He didn't know what was going to happen next. That's when he heard Kageyama coming closer to him. </p><p>Kageyama lifted up Hinata's head and kissed him. Hinata was surprised but he slowly closed his eyes. The kiss lasted for a minute or 2. They broke the kiss and Hinata said “You like me too!?” “Yes I do, I didn't know if you liked me back so I didn't say anything,” said Kageyama with a red face. Hinata hugged Kageyama and Kageyama hugged him back.</p><p>“Oh my god this is so cute”said Yachi and took a picture. “I know right and send me that picture,” said Suga. “Shhh, they will know we’re here and send the picture to me too,” said Kiyoko. “Will do!”said Yachi</p><p>“Does this mean we're dating?” said Hinata “ I don't know, do you want to be my boyfriend?” said Kageyama. “Yes, i do want to” said Hinata with a big smile</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i didnt know how to end so if you want me too add more pls tell me so i can.Anyway i hope you liked it, this was my first time ever doing something like this so pls be nice :)Anyways hope you like it:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>